


Inspired By Love

by iridescent_solitude



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artists, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescent_solitude/pseuds/iridescent_solitude
Summary: В комнате под номером семь скрывается душа Драко.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

***

Гарри стучится костяшками пальцев — не то, чтобы ему нужно разрешение, чтобы войти в кабинет своего лучшего друга, но мало ли что, вдруг у него там какие особые гости опять? Вроде Блейза Забини, угу. Гарри хочется одновременно, и усмехнуться, и поежиться от воспоминаний о том _слегка_ смущающем инциденте.

Гарри тогда влетел в кабинет (как и было обычно, раздраженно подсказывает в нем какая-то мелкая, ревнующая своего лучшего друга к наглому Забини часть. Он бы хотел, чтобы она заткнулась), весь растрепанный и взбудораженный — волосы торчком, нездоровый блеск в глазах, как только открыл дверь, облизал губы, потому что от волнения слегка пересохли — ну кто ж мог знать, что у Рона там, прости господи, Забини на столе сидит?

— Рон, я! — начинает впопыхах, зарываясь рукой в темные волосы. И тут же застывает, прямо вот так, с рукой в волосах и все еще придерживая распахнутую дверь. Еще бы, не его одного бы повергла в шок такая картина — в кабинете глубоко уважаемого Рональда Уизли, главы Аврората, _на его столе_ сидит Блейз Забини в темном костюме, в довольно похотливой позе и с самодовольной улыбкой на лице. Не то, чтобы он очень изменился со школы — прической если только, а характер так и остался, поганенький. Но это видимо только Гарри так считал. Ему остается только проблеять хоть что-нибудь, чтобы увлеченные, определенно _разгоряченные_ парни заметили его. — Э-э, ребят, я не вовремя?

Через секунду доходит, что дверку-то стоило бы прикрыть — а то там ходят подчиненные Рона, а у него тут порнография в чистом виде.

Дверь, на счастье (или к несчастью, тут как посмотреть, судя по глазам Забини), захлопывается с достаточно громким хлопком, чтобы привлечь внимание Рона и Блейза. Последний оборачивается к Гарри с таким выражением лица, что если бы на месте Гарри тут стоял, ну, Невилл, к примеру, то его тут через секунду бы не было.

Потому что Блейз поворачивается злющим, как черт, от того, что его отвлекли. Гарри вздергивает бровь и старается не краснеть уж слишком сильно. Под таким взглядом, конечно, трудновато, но это ничего.

— Он мне нужен, если не возражаешь? — с легкой, дразнящей ухмылкой просит Гарри, когда Блейз не говорит ни слова, а просто смотрит, _ну знаете_ , испепеляет его взглядом, прямо-таки. Глаза Рона смотрят на Гарри слишком жалобно, чтобы это выдержать, поэтому он даже не переводит взгляд за Блейза.

— А если возражаю? — Рон мученически стонет, опускаясь на колени — он буквально прячется за своим столом и пару раз стукается лбом об него. Гарри приподнимает брови еще чуть выше, соображая, что лицо его друга сейчас находится аккурат между длиннющими ногами Блейза, мать его, Забини.

Рон думает, что только ему здесь неловко из-за этой ситуации, и да, это правда так и выглядит — один он тут красный, как не знаю что, мучается муками совести, а его лучшему другу буквально начхать на его страдания, его парню тоже насрать, он только усугубляет ситуацию, поглаживая затылок Рона своими блядскими подушечками пальцев.

Гарри испускает смешок, когда замечает. Забини лишь развязно подмигивает ему.

— Мне он правда нужен, — Гарри пожимает плечами и начинает подходить к столу, перебирая бумаги в своих руках. — Дома такими непотребствами заниматься будете, развратники.

— Ой, да иди ты, — стонет Рон из-под стола, а Гарри тихонько хихикает себе в кулак.

Блейз тяжко вздыхает («Тебе бы в театральный», думает Гарри, стараясь смотреть только в свои бумаги) и тихонько зовет Рона. Он поднимается на ноги, коротко обнимает Блейза за талию, прощаясь.

Гарри не удерживается и кидает взгляд поверх текста — движения Рона настолько сквозят нежностью, что у Гарри щемит что-то в сердце. Он тут же отворачивается, не зная что делать со своими чувствами.

— Жду тебя в четверг, — хрипло говорит в итоге Блейз, а затем легко чмокает в чуть покрасневшие губы Рона (да уж, Гарри стоило бы закрыть глаза или хотя бы снять линзы), слезает со стола. И это дает Гарри разглядеть его чуть лучше — они все-таки не виделись с самого Хогвартса. (Чего, скорее всего, не скажешь о Роне) Темный костюм сидит на нем идеально подчеркивая фигуру, явно хорошую (черт, о чем ты думаешь, черт побери?), и он явно сшит на заказ. Взгляд у Забини все такой же — уверенный, выдирающий из себя всю неловкость, которая в тебе есть, наружу, он как будто все время в душу тебе заглядывает, как будто всегда знает, о чем ты думаешь. Гарри знал, что за этой напускной беззаботностью скрывается ужасная серьезность, потому что иногда в школе Гарри обращал свое внимание на Блейза — и тогда его глаза были значительно старше, чем он выглядел, он будто всегда хранил в себе эту мудрость, умудряясь смешивать ее со своим пошлым юмором и вечным флиртом. Почти как близнецы Уизли.

— Пока, Поттер, — ухмыляется фирменно, и Гарри салютует ему в ответ, провожая взглядом в широкую спину.

Дверь за ним захлопывается, и в кабинете наступает тишина, слышен только гомон из людских голосов за дверью. Гарри медленно поворачивается лицом к Рону и только открывает рот, как:

— Ни слова, — Рон даже не смотрит на ухмыляющегося Гарри. Он смотрит исключительно в свой стол, опираясь на него пальцами, и выглядит таким чертовски смущенным, вы бы знали.

Гарри ликует где-то глубоко внутри, потому что теперь у него есть _столько_ материала для шуток. _Он может подкалывать Рона всю жизнь._

— Я всего лишь, — Гарри не успевает закончить фразу, которую буквально _пропел_ (а Гарри Поттер вообще-то не поет), потому что Рон поднимает палец вверх, краснеет еще больше, и Гарри кажется, что _вот сейчас_ его друг натурально похож на пожар.

Весь такой рыжий, красный и… _разгоряченный_.

Гарри честно старается удержаться, чтобы не фыркать. Он честно старается перестать издеваться.

— Ни, бля, слова, — повторяет Рон, словно бы для верности. Поджимает губы слегка, словно тоже пытается сдержать смех, но его лицо, несмотря на то, что Рон вроде как пытается выглядеть грозно — о черт, оно просто сияет, радостью и любовью.

Гарри смеется на весь кабинет, потому что удержаться _действительно_ не представляется возможным.

— Заткнись-заткнись! — Рон улыбается слишком широко для того, кто пытается казаться недовольным. Пока Гарри смеется, почти приседая к полу, он берет стопочку документов, лежащих на столе и несильно начинает колотить ими по поттеровской макушке, и, Мерлин, это смешит Гарри _еще сильнее._ Рон даже перелазит через свой стол, чтобы накинуться на Гарри, который совершенно не может успокоиться.

Они носятся по ронову кабинету, _по аврорскому кабинету мистера Уизли_ , словно малые дети, словно им снова по четырнадцать, и сейчас вот-вот должна появиться Гермиона и сказать, какие они тупицы, лучше бы написали эссе на пятницу.

Вместо Гермионы раздается слабый стук в дверь, который они оба пропускают мимо ушей, потому что у них внезапно детство в заднице проснулось, у них тут летающие по кабинету бумажки, громкий смех и выкрики «Прекрати, придурок!».

— Мистер Уизли, все в… — секретарша Рона не договаривает, спотыкаясь на месте, когда открывает дверь и видит всю эту мракобесию, что устроили два взрослых мужика. Что Рон, что Гарри — застывают на местах, словно нашкодившие щенки, с улыбками на покрасневших от беготни лицах, документы, определенно _важные_ документы, наконец начинают оседать на полу. Гарри слегка втягивает голову в плечи, когда помощница Рона слегка ошарашенно заканчивает. —…порядке?

— В полном, Эбби, — у Рона сбитое дыхание, руки на плечах у Гарри и попытки сделать свой голос профессиональным. Гарри все же хмыкает тихонько. — Можешь идти.

А потом они убирают весь бардак, что навели вместе, и Гарри наконец вспоминает, какого черта вообще пришел сюда.

— Так значит, — Гарри рассматривает браслет, ради которого Рон и позвал его сюда, когда задает этот вопрос. Занимается делом, но кто сказал, что он не может делать несколько дел одновременно? — Блейз?

Гарри смотрит лишь краем глаза, пока машет палочкой вокруг артефакта — Рон покрывается слабым румянцем и поджимает губы.

— Ага.

— И давно вы вместе? — продолжает копошиться, бросая секундный взгляд поверх браслета, медленно распутывая сложный защитный механизм.

— Около полугода, — пожимает плечами, напряженно рассматривая Гарри. Тот улыбается, смотрит в глаза, а потом слышится тихий щелчок, и он суетливо начинает тараторить:

— Ну, вот и все. Там были какие-то сковывающие и сигнальные чары, наверное, для владельца игрушки, если ее вскроют. Но я же тут лучший артефактор, как никак — он подкидывает браслет Рону, начиная двигаться в строну двери и всячески делая вид, что абсолютно собой гордится. Уже открыв ее, он поворачивается и говорит слегка неловко, но совершенно серьезно: — Я рад за тебя, конечно, рад.

— Спасибо, Гарри, — черты лица Рона смягчаются, будто он боялся, что Гарри отреагирует плохо. Как будто он может отреагировать плохо на то, что его лучший друг очевидно счастлив.

— Пустяки, — он облизывает губы и уже действительно хочет уйти, но в последний момент снова оборачивается. Он не может уйти просто вот так! — Эй, но если он сделает тебе больно, я его в порошок сотру, помнишь?

Гарри знает, что, скорее всего, этого не случится, потому что Блейз выглядит адекватным, но лишний раз напомнить не помешает. Никогда не помешает.

— Конечно, — Рон смеется, но Гарри-то говорил серьезно. Он улыбается и закрывает за собой дверь, думая, что даже если Рон воспринял это как шутку, то ему не обязательно знать, что это сущая, ужасная правда.

Гарри Поттер ведь Великий Волшебник, правда?

— Входи! — кричит ему Рон из кабинета, и Гарри возвращается из своих воспоминаний. Щеки все еще немного горячие, и он все еще чувствует огромное желание улыбаться.

— Что, на этот раз ты успел запихнуть Блейза под свой стол? — играет бровями, заходя.

— Придурок, — тянет, посмеиваясь Рон, сидя за столом и держа в руках бумаги. Гарри тут же воображает, что под ним сидит Блейз, блять, Забини, и старается прогнать эти картинки из своей головы. Рано, рано еще! Вот как только он уйдет из этого кабинета (развратного места), то с радостью порассуждает об этом, но не когда он смотрит свему лучшему другу в глаза!

— Я посмотрел те кольца, ну, помнишь? — Рон бегло пробегается взглядом по бумагам в руках и рвано подписывает их внизу листа, а потом поднимает на него взгляд — и Гарри не видит в них узнавания. Он вздыхает и достает документы на артефакты, которые Рон попросил проверить его неделю назад, после осмотра дома Таинственного Темного Мага, имя которого Рон так ему и не сказал. Из того особняка изъяли много разных артефактов, преимущественно темномагического происхождения, и Гарри вообще не должен был заниматься этим делом, это передали другим спецам, однако по личному запросу Рона работы у Гарри теперь было больше, спасибо большое.

Он польщен, конечно, что Рон ему доверяет больше, как специалисту, чем всем остальным, но, чего греха таить, как только ему притащили аккуратно завернутые кулечки разных размеров (которые если все вместе сложить — то получится внушительная коробочка на несколько недель), он просто безнадежно простонал, утыкаясь в свой стол головой. Он бы еще побился ею для верности, но он был на работе.

— Вот эти, — он кладет бумаги, заполненные вчера вечером, перед Роном. Друг тут же начинает их читать, с каждой строчкой все выше и выше поднимая брови. — Опасные штучки, согласен, — перекатывается на носках, пока ждет. А потом достает еще один листок и подкладывает к остальным. — Кроме этого.

И шкодливо показывает свою руку, на уровне головы. Роново лицо сереет на тон, а Гарри смеется с такой реакции — Уизли еще просто не прочел бумажку. На его безымянном пальце мерцает изумрудным кольцо, одно из тех самых. Рон сипит: «Придурок, снимай», а Гарри отскакивает от стола на пару шагов.

— Да ладно тебе, я проверил его — оно безопасно, — и колечко продолжает сиять изумрудным, ярким и насыщенным. Поттер цокает весело, потому что _оно работает_. — Как думаешь, я смогу забрать его себе? 

— Вряд ли, — говорит Рон, вставая со стула и подходя ближе. Он рассматривает кольцо, а потом и вовсе отбирает его, нацепляя на тот же палец — и колечко магически расширяется под нужный размер. Они переглядываются, словно дети перед опасной затеей. — Тебя уволят. Или впаяют штраф.

Кольцо остается зеленым.

— Ох, черт, ты правда так считаешь? — Гарри притворно расстраивается. — Ты так ранил меня, — прижимает руку к сердцу, но потом перестает валять дурака и садится на ронов стол. Получает строгий взгляд, но игнорирует. — Попробуй соврать. Скажи настолько очевидную ложь, чтобы я точно понял, что оно работает так, как надо.

— Эй! — Рон шлепает его по плечу. — Я что, твоя лабораторная крыска?

— Ага, — довольно улыбается.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — Рон улыбается, а кольцо окрашивается бордовым. Гарри Поттер победно вскидывает руку, коротко шепчет: «Йес», а потом стаскивает кольцо с пальца друга проворным движением и убирает в карман пиджака под шумок.

— Все, демонстрация закончена, — Гарри забирает бумаги по артефактам, которые принес с собой и перебирает их, кратко озвучивая. Рон пытается спихнуть его со стола. — Так, подытоживая, этот — как карманный детектор лжи, — один листок отправляется в конец стопки, — этот превращает в бундимуна*, иу, сочувствую тому, кто наденет, — усмехается, и еще один лист в конец, — это телепорт неизвестно куда. Подозреваю, что на другой конец вселенной, — Гарри хихикает, пока Рон пытается быть Аврором, а не его лучшим другом и шипит что-то вроде: «Будь серьезнее, Гарри», словно старая добрая Гермиона. — это вообще колечко для мгновенного магического брака, — он делает небольшую паузу. — Остальные не менее занимательные.

— Да-да, я понял, что тебе нравится, — Рон закатывает глаза, отбирает у него бумаги на артефакты. — Я, кстати, хотел тебя попросить кое о чем…

— Так, так! — Гарри поднимает руки вверх, словно как «сдаюсь». — Уизли, не наглей, из-за тебя у меня и так работы много.

— Пожалуйста? — Рон делает щенячий глаза, которым научился у Джинни, и Гарри смотрит на это с снисходительной улыбкой. Тогда Рон вздыхает. — Я выбью тебе отпуск на неделю, в качестве извинения за лишнюю нагрузку.

— А вот это уже другое дело, — улыбается Гарри. — Слушаю вас, сэр, — он берет в руки ручку со стола Рона, которая стоит там уже тучу времени, и вертит ее, рассматривая со всех сторон, просто чтобы занять руки чем-то.

— Ты мог бы забрать зелья до понедельника? — Рон перестает смотреть на него, начиная копошиться в своих документах, перекладывать блокноты с места на место. Гарри, конечно, замечает и тут же малость напрягается.

— Мог бы, — он ставит ручку на место, опирается двумя руками в стол и опускается на уровень лица Рона, так, что смотрит ему в глаза. Выглядит это малость угрожающе, если учитывать, что Гарри специально понижает тембр голоса. — А теперь рассказывай, в чем подвох.

— Зелья нужно забрать у Малфоя, — нервно улыбаясь, уточняет Рон.

Гарри молчит секунд тридцать, а потом заторможенно выдает, расфокусированно смотря Рону точно в середину лба:

—…Чего?

— Я прошу тебя забрать зелья для моего отряда у Драко Малфоя, — почти шепчет, осторожно так разглядывая весь мыслительный процесс на лице Гарри.

— Ты типа… Просишь меня… встретиться с Малфоем, который мешал мне жить нормально все школьные годы? — требуется небольшое уточнение: Гарри уже согласен. На самом деле, ему вообще не сложно забрать эти зелья, просто попридуриваться — это святое. К тому же, любопытство, которое с ним всегда и везде, не дает покоя: как сейчас выглядит Драко и такой же ли у него поганый характер?

— Ну, справедливости ради, стоит сказать, что и без Драко, — Гарри поэтично взмахивает руками и, задыхаясь, проговаривает: «Ах, так он теперь _Драко_ » — ты бы отлично нашел себе неприятности, и ничего ровным счетом не изменилось бы, — Рон делает паузу, чтобы пронзительно взглянуть на Гарри. — К тому же, после школы он изменился. На седьмом курсе он тебя _уже_

не трогал особенно.

— Я согласен, ради отпуска-то, — он показывает Рону язык, и тот снова вздыхает. Начинает что-то писать на маленьком листочке своим округлым почерком.

— Вот, это его адрес, и прошу, постарайся не поругаться с ним, а то он наш Зельевар уже несколько лет, — Рон все еще держит листочек, не давая Гарри его забрать. — А то мало ли, он в зелья плюнет, он все такой же вреднющий, если его выбесить, ну ты понял?

— Понял-понял, мне все-таки уже не пятнадцать, ну, — бухтит оскорбленно, читая адрес. — Он переехал из Малфой-мэнора?

— Да, новый дом себе купил вроде как, — Рон расслабленно пожимает плечами.

— Так значит Слизерин скоро заберет у меня лучшего друга, — кивает Гарри сам себе и идет к двери. — Ну-ну. Только не говори мне, что ты еще и с Паркинсон общаешься, моя хрупкая нервная система не выдержит этого.

Когда за его спиной не раздается никаких отрицаний, а только тишина — Гарри ме-е-едленно оборачивается.

— Нет, скажи, что ты не…

— Просто хотел посмотреть на твое лицо, — и смеется, зараза.

Гарри выдыхает, утирает невидимый пот и уходит, думая, что в субботу обязательно нужно будет навестить, ну знаете, _старого друга_.

Думает об этом в такой формулировке и самому смешно.

Уже когда приходит в свой кабинет и кидает бумажку на стол, думает, что надо было нагнуться, чтобы проверить ронов стол на наличие одного определенного слизеринца. Фыркает, присаживаясь, а потом размышляет что, _нет_ , он не был бы готов к этому, если бы правда обнаружил там Блейза.

***

Драко закрывает за собой дверь — вздыхает. В доме тепло, а на улице слегка прохладно, осень, как-никак. Он тыкается чуть влажным носом в свой любимый шарф крупной вязки, которых пропах его запахом — любимым одеколоном. Приятного серого цвета — он подчеркивает глаза, как сказала Панси, когда дарила его на позапрошлое Рождество, и отлично греет. В первом он, если честно, не совсем уверен, как бы он не сомневался в превосходном вкусе местной модницы Панси Паркинсон, но вот второе мог подтвердить целиком и полностью.

— Так, — бормочет рассеянно себе под нос, пока разматывает шарф и снимает черное пальто. Ботинки стаскивает об пятки — совсем неаристократично, но папы и мамы тут нет, так что кому какое дело. Драко, как ребенок, хихикает над своими мыслями, смеется чуть громче, когда слышит тихое ворчание одного-единственного домового эльфа Тинки, когда тот ставит его кожаную обувь аккуратнее, чем сам Драко. — Спасибо, — тут же благодарит, конечно, но эльф просто машет на него рукой и испаряется.

Драко фыркает на такое поведение и идет на кухню, заваривать себе зеленый чай. Для работы очень пригодится.

Пока ждет, что закипит чайник — да, он все же в курсе про маггловские блага и теперь не считает это чем-то плохим (сейчас-то уж точно) — облокачивается о кухонную тумбу задницей, закатывает рукава черной водолазки по локти и складывает изящные, бледные на фоне темного, с голубоватыми, просвечивающимися венками, руки на груди. Думает над его работой, которая сейчас в процессе — одна из парочки, что он пока что не закончил. Думает над цветами, которые хотел бы добавить, думает, как их смешать, думает над композицией — может, добавить что-то?

Чайник кипит, а Драко снова вздыхает. В его доме обычно очень тихо — за исключением тех моментов, когда Драко включает на проигрывателе музыку. Или когда сюда не заваливаются его друзья, шумные и такие любимые. Драко улыбается от мысли о Тео, у которого блестят глаза от удовольствия, когда они спорят о том, насколько действия главного героя в той книге, которую Драко прочел по рекомендации Нотта, были тупыми или о том, что сам автор мог завернуть сюжет куда дальше и намного интереснее.

Он улыбается, когда наливает кипяток в заварочный чайник, от мысли о Панси, которая разваливается на его (уже ее, и это как-то не особенно обсуждалось) диване в гостиной, и манерно рассуждает о том, что ему бы, Драко, пора бы полить цветы, а то он в своей мастерской, конечно, не загнется, а вот цветочки-то да. Драко снова оглядывается на почти засохший цветок в гостиной. Ему кажется, что тот смотрит на него уж больно укоряюще, поэтому он дергает бровью (как делает всегда, когда кто-то упоминает о его полуживых цветах) и отворачивается к своему чаю.

И все же, улыбается, от мысли о Блейзе, который в каждый свой визит пополняет личный бар на кухне Драко — ему думается, что скоро придется выделять новый, е _ще один_ , шкафчик под блейзово бухло, потому что Драко редко пьет не с ними. Бутылки с алкоголем разной крепости и изысканности копятся у него здесь только потому, что Блейз приносит несколько сразу — несколько они выпивают, а несколько остается. Забини _всегда_ переоценивает их силы. А на утро у всех у них все равно раскалывается голова.

Драко снова фыркает, подхватывает свою большую чашку (он не берет ту белую, самую большую, только потому что Блейз вручную написал на ней всякие непотребства. Тут была еще капелька принципа. И возможно они когда-то заключили спор, но это не имеет никакого значения) — чтобы на несколько часов работы хватило, накладывает на нее поддерживающие тепло чары и топает в свою самую, наверное, любимую комнату в доме.

Комната под номером семь. Ни одна комната в этом доме не была пронумерована, кроме этой. Драко просто немного сентиментален и любит символику. Только и всего.

В эту комнату никому нельзя было, кроме него и Тинки. Он даже пьяного Блейза силком отсюда оттаскивал, вручную — а пьяный Блейз это что-то, что лучше и не видеть и не сталкиваться с этим. Имеется в виду, пьяный в слюни, разумеется.

Эта комната — она была только для Драко и откровений, которые он в ней открывал.

И больше ни для кого.

Нет, возможно, когда-нибудь, он откроет эту комнату для друзей. Только вот… Драко усмехается проказливо одним уголком губ, когда ставит дымящуюся чашку на стол у окна и впивается взглядом в один шкаф, который стоит в углу. Вот это точно будет сокрыто от всех его знакомых. Эти картины… Эти картины Драко оставляет только для себя.

Драко запирается в комнате под номером семь, думая, что картины эти как-то чересчур отчетливо кричат кое о чем. Почти каждый день он делает это, и это такая же рутинная часть его жизни, как пить чай на завтрак, как колдовать, но _в то же время_ это и есть его спасение от скучной, серой рутины. Это его маленькое спасение. Уже давно.

Музыка фоном, запах краски, впитавшийся в кожу, и его картины — вот что придавало ему жизни.

Сейчас он работал над особенной картиной, хотя он искренне считал каждую свою картину особенной, эта была… действительно _выделяющейся_. Светлый фон и девушка в центре — тонкие руки обхватывают обнаженную грудь, закрываясь и защищаясь, а черные сильные крылья распахнуты за спиной в предупреждении. Пока только подмалевок и легкое уточнение теней, но столько чувств в резких мазках.

Драко нравилось, очень нравилось, больше, чем нравилось. Его картины — его душа, его эмоциональное состояние, его взгляд на вещи, его ощущения.

Набросок этой работы был сделан еще на последнем году обучения в Хогвартсе. Он усмехается, когда снова видит еще не законченную работу. Ангел с черными волосами все еще смотрит на него с картины безликим, слепым взглядом куда-то в грудь. Отворачиваясь, чтобы достать краски, Драко думает поработать над ним сегодня. Глаза — это то, что удавалось ему лучше всего, это часто был центр его картин.

Драко возвышается над своей картиной, чувствуя ком в груди, когда вспоминает как и при каких обстоятельствах рисовал ее, и делает новый мазок с началом музыки. _Глаза здесь_ , с опущенными вниз уголками губ и скорбью прошедших дней в глазах, Драко думает, _что глаза здесь должны быть зелеными._

Комната окутана тишиной — если не считать музыку и шорохи кисти, когда она прикасается к холсту, наполняя его красками.

К искусству Драко всегда питал особое отношение, с самого детства. Он всегда на удивление чутко улавливал настроение автора, будь то музыка или картины. Книги? Это уже была заслуга Тео, его любовь к литературе захватила и Драко.

С улыбкой он вспоминает одно лето, когда уговорил своего папу и отца Тео разрешить ему погостить в Малфой-мэноре около месяца. Получилось, конечно, дольше, но только потому что Тео и Драко — вместе почти непобедимы. Всем просто пришлось оставить их.

Тогда Драко показывал Тео их огромную библиотеку — и у друга так горели глаза, что просто невозможно было перестать смотреть на его радостное лицо. Малфой тогда был так счастлив видеть, как обычно спокойный и бесстрастный Тео носится от стеллажа к стеллажу, разглядывая корешки книг. Им было двенадцать, и тогда их дружба укрепилась, потому что на предложение взволнованно вздыхающего Теодора устроить марафон чтения и провести в библиотеке ночь, или больше… Драко не мог отказать.

Люциус Малфой потерял их и получил нагоняй от Нарциссы.

Драко с улыбкой вспоминает, что и им тоже досталось. Замешивает еще один цвет, кидает взгляд на картину, чуть отходя, чтобы не зацикливаться. В душе сразу поселяется тоска, совсем как в тот вечер, когда он, шестнадцатилетний подросток, напуганный и растерянный, быстро нацарапал пером набросок, который позже просто потерялся в папке с тысячей таких же.

Драко всегда боялся своих чувств. Получилось это из-за попыток Люциуса воспитать в нем достойного приемника или по какой-либо другой причине, это случилось. Драко всегда пытался сбежать от контроля. Даже тогда, с библиотекой, он сбежал из-под контроля отца, просто потому что ему захотелось.

Со временем… Малфой вдруг понял, что вместо того, чтобы бояться своих чувств, он может рассказывать о них в своих картинах. Он нашел ту папку с набросками, пересматривал их взахлеб, задыхаясь от всех воспоминаний связанных с каждым быстрым рисунком. Потом рисовал всю ночь, руки вспоминали забытые движения так быстро, словно он и не прекращал рисовать. На утро все кисти рук, конечно, болели, но у него были новые, свежие рисунки, а на душе было спокойствие. Впервые за долгое время.

Вот так все и закрутилось. Вот так он понял, что рисунок — это то, чем он хочет заниматься.

***

Драко рисует, словно под мороком, несколько часов, мазок за мазком — под его руками вырисовывается нечто прекрасное. Стоит зачарованно перед своей картиной — с нее смотрят живые, испуганные зеленые глаза. Яркие такие, насыщенные, как летняя трава. Драко немного больно где-то внутри, когда он смотрит в них.

Он бы и продолжил дальше, если бы не назойливый стук в дверь.

— Иду, блять, — кричит Драко, снимая с себя фартук. — Для кого нахуй там звонок висит, для кого, я спрашиваю? — бубнит себе под нос, идя к двери так, будто хочет снести ее к чертям собачим.

Мэл выбегает с кухни и бежит за Драко, путаясь в ногах, и ему приходится успокоиться, потому что он ведь не хочет случайно пнуть свою девочку, да?

Возможно, он так выплескивает все свое стылое разочарование, которое осталось даже спустя столько лет, возможно, он сейчас раздражен так сильно даже не из-за стука, набатом отдающегося в голове, а от тех эмоций, что были годы назад, когда идея для картины родилась. Возможно, он так задыхается от своего прошлого «я». Возможно, он просто слишком ярко помнит свои чувства тогда.

Стук прекращается.

Драко распахивает дверь.


	2. Chapter 2

***

— Поттер? — нервно улыбается Драко, разглядывая Гарри Поттера на пороге своего дома. Тот одет в маггловские черные, рваные джинсы, которые обнажают его порозовевшие коленки, (от которых Драко по какой-то причине не может оторвать взгляд несколько секунд кряду) обычную потертую футболку и кожаную косуху, и его волосы, _мать его_ , все такие же взлохмаченные.

Про глаза Драко даже думать не хочет, если уж совсем честно.

— Не вовремя? — задает вопрос Гарри, пихая руки в карманы джинс и перекатываясь на носках, как будто ничего особенного не происходит. Драко опускает взгляд вниз — на нем замызганные высокие кеды. Он хочет разозлиться на то, что Поттер выглядит так беспечно, после стольких лет, что они не виделись. Только не получается почему-то больше злиться.

Драко так, черт, растерян.

— Ты всегда не вовремя, — шипит на автомате все же, опыт ведь не пропьешь, даже с таким другом как Блейз, а потом поднимает голову, смотря Гарри в глаза. Взгляд у него уверенный, непривычный такой, прямой и открытый.

— О, да я вижу, ты рад меня видеть, — кривится недовольно в ответ на такое радушное приветствие. Он никогда не мог понять, что всегда скрывалось в глазах Драко, как бы не пытался.

Получалось только в редких случаях — когда они дрались, к примеру, и когда Драко жестко прижимал его к каменному полу, так, что их лица были в нескольких миллиметрах друг от друга. Тогда — конечно, несложно было увидеть этот пожар из ярости в серых, стальных тогда глазах.

— Ну еще бы, Поттер, — ухмыляется Драко, прислоняясь к косяку двери, все еще рассматривая Гарри с головы до ног, а у него так сердце сжалось от этой знакомой ухмылочки, что просто невозможно стало дышать на секунду.

— Знаешь, а я вообще-то скучал по тебе, — слегка удивленно говорит вслух, потому что действительно _неожиданно._ Гарри сам понимает это только спустя секунду, что правда скучал: по остротам, по малфоевской манере разговаривать, по его бледной коже и острому взгляду. Драко Малфой был неотъемлемой частью его юношества, его школьного времени и поэтому услышав знакомый голос, знакомое резкое «Поттер» (Мерлин, его так сто лет не называли! Максимум «мистер Поттер», но ни у кого никогда не получалось произносить это так, как делал Драко) на него нахлынула такая ностальгия. И легкое раздражение, конечно, но это всегда так, с Драко было.

Он изменился со школы. Стоял себе, расслабленно привалившись к косяку и скрестив руки на груди, и не было больше той болезненно-прямой спины. В серых глазах появилось что-то новое, Гарри видел это. Драко выглядел живым, он выглядел _свободным_ , в отличии от себя прежнего. Ухмылка, правда, та же осталась, но это и хорошо, конечно.

Драко легко поджимает губы, слыша эту фразу. В горле становится суше.

— Я так и понял, — он качает головой. — Обняться хочешь на радостях? Или что-то более существенное ко мне есть?

— Малфой, ну еб твою мать, ты как был засранцем, так и остался, — Гарри разрушает напряженный момент своим притворным возмущением, цокая языком. Драко улыбается будто бы даже польщенно.

(И совершенно непроизвольно)

— Всегда пожалуйста, — все еще улыбается, не пуская в дом, а сам ежится из-за холода — он-то тут без куртки, в одной водолазке и штанах. Гарри смеется, откидывая голову, и Драко молча следит за тем, как дергается его адамово яблоко.

— Я вообще-то пришел забрать зелья. Для Рона, которые.

— М, — мычит тихо, расфокусированным взглядом утыкаясь куда-то сквозь Гарри, просто чтобы показать, что услышал. На самом деле нет ни малейшего желания впускать Поттера в свой дом. Есть вероятность, что Драко забыл закрыть дверь в седьмую комнату — маловероятно, но он никого не ждал сегодня, и есть шанс, что все же, выходя оттуда быстрым шагом, он забыл запереть чертову дверь. — Ладно, проходи.

Он наконец-то открывает дверь шире и чуть отходит, пропуская Гарри в дом. Тот сразу же начинает оглядываться в гостиной, и Драко чуть цокает на это у себя в голове. Никаких манер. (Драко позволяет себе забыть, что сам недавно о них тоже ни слухом ни духом. Это ведь все-таки _его_ дом)

Стоило предполагать, что это когда-нибудь случится, конечно. Невозможно было не пересечься с Поттером, работая с его лучшим другом. Когда нибудь они все равно должны были встретиться снова. Драко, правда, искренне надеялся на «никогда», но, господи, кто его когда слушал, кроме терпеливых друзей?

— Не располагайся, — язвит, уходя в подвальную мастерскую, где варит зелья. Он искренне надеется, что Поттер не будет ничего трогать — потому что есть как минимум одна статуэтка, стоящая на стеллаже с книгами, которая… Скажем так, была _дорогим сердцу подарком_ от Блейза. В кавычках, жирнющих таких, саркастичных кавычках. Драко не сомневается, что этикетку из магазина близнецов Уизли друг не сорвал не случайно, а благих побуждений ради. Чтобы сохранить Драко в живых, возможно. Открывая дверь и отыскивая заказ Рона среди прочих, он все с сомнением думает об этой статуэтке в виде какого-то божка. Он так до сих пор и не знает, _что_

она делает. Он решил, что если ее оставить и не трогать, то все будет в порядке, и никто не лишится головы. Или члена, к примеру.

Так было надежнее, и, как видите, пока что действенно.

Он правда надеется, что у Поттера любопытства в жопе поубавилось с годами.

Гарри хмыкает на это, смотря вслед спине Драко и еще раз оглядывает всю комнату широким взглядом. У Драко здесь куда более уютно, чем у Гарри на Гриммо, если честно. Он немножко завидует этому, потому что _здесь_ он чувствует себя куда спокойнее, чем в собственном доме.

_Впрочем_ , думает Гарри упираясь в глазами в статуэтку, от который исходил интересный магический фон, потому что сначала он был слишком тихим, чтобы даже артефактор вроде него смог уловить его, но потом, чем ближе Гарри подходил, он становился ощутимее, _Гриммо так и не смог стать мне домом в философском смысле этого слова._

Он коротко пробегается взглядом по корешкам книг. В большинстве своем это романы, маггловские романы, на которых Гарри слегка приподнимает брови, а потом все же подходит к шкафу еще ближе. Графитного цвета миниатюрная, с двадцать сантиметров, статуя так и манит, если честно, осмотреть ее. Гарри не может сдержать в себе артефактора — магический фон статуэтки кажется ему действительно занимательным. Настолько, что он почти тянет руки к ней, _почти берет ее в руки_ , когда его окликает раздраженный голос, слегка даже пугая.

Поттер почти подпрыгивает, и это может быть даже смешно. Правда может быть, но Драко вдруг не очень весело — а чтобы он делал если бы у него в доме обнаружился Герой Магической Британии Без Члена?

Ну прямо заголовок в газетку Ежедневного Пророка.

— Бога ради, отойди оттуда и не трогай, — вздыхает Драко, оборачиваясь к Поттеру с внушительной коробкой в руках. Его лицо полно недовольства, тень какой-то обреченности тоже мелькает, и Гарри, в целом, понимает почему. Он оборачивается, чувствуя себя слегка неловко и облизывает губы.

— У тебя тут артефакт стоит, ты в курсе? — спрашивает, просто чтобы убедиться, что тут все в порядке. Пусть Драко и сильный волшебник, он мог не заметить.

Вопрос звучит максимально тупо в тишине комнаты, и натыкаясь на взгляд Драко, Гарри очень отчетливо это понимает. Как и то, что он будто вернулся в школу — за каждый вопрос или неправильный ответ Малфой награждал его вот этим самым взглядом из-под слегка опущенных век, и Гарри сразу же чувствовал себя таким непередаваемо _тупым_.

Вот как сейчас. Хоть что-то в этой жизни не меняется.

— Конечно, я в курсе, придурок, — бухтит Малфой, останавливаясь в проходе на кухню, ожидая, когда Гарри пойдет за ним. Тупо было, естественно, думать, что шило в жопе Поттера каким-то магическим образом испарится. Драко вот как знал, что этот придурок к статуэтке полезет, ну прямо дар ясновидящего в нем просыпается, посмотрите-ка.

— И в чем его суть? — любопытно, словно ребенок, спрашивает все же Гарри, подскакивая за Малфоем, который только вздыхает и отвечает, на удивление, честно и откровенно.

(Еще немного заебано, но Гарри это даже льстит)

— Понятия не имею.

Несколько секунд стоит неловкая тишина, в которой слышно только слегка учащенное дыхание Драко — коробка-то явно не мало весит.

— Ну… — тихо и неловко вдруг говорит Гарри, проходясь пальцами по поверхности стола на кухне Драко. Он только сейчас действительно ощущает себя в доме Драко, как должно было быть с самого начала — _неуместно._ — Чем ты занимался после школы?

— Ой, Поттер, — пыхтит Драко, затаскивая коробку с чем-то _очевидно_ стеклянным на стол и даже делая приглашающий жест рукой. — Не поверишь — зелья варю, — с самодовольной, смеющейся ухмылочкой говорит, наблюдая, как Гарри открывает коробку и рассматривает кучку склянок разного содержания. Он узнает штук пятнадцать высоких флакончиков Драконьего тоника* (для Чарли, что ли?), много Бодроперцовых зелий, несколько неизвестных ему, но, очевидно, боевых, Охранные зелья* и несколько Оборотных зелий.

Он поднимает взгляд на Драко, который так и стоит, облокотившись на стул, и Малфой тут же начинает приторно улыбаться:

— Не беспокойся, Поттер, Уизли уже оплатил мою работу, — следом машет палочкой, и коробка запечатывается сама по себе. Он кивает на нее, с легким нажимом проговаривая: — Можешь идти.

Гарри рассматривает его слегка с прищуром, потому что Драко слишком напряжен. Что-то со статуэткой? Гарри не заметил на ней никаких следов именно темной магии, но все равно стоил бы проверить. С пола слышится протяжный мявк, и они оба опускают голову к Мэл. Ее хвост стоит торчком и машет в разные стороны, а сама она разглядывает Гарри, прижимаясь к ноге Драко.

— Ты завел кошку? — спрашивает Гарри чуть потрясенно, и Драко не может понять, что это? _Что_ в его голосе? Насмешка? Скептицизм?

Драко смотрит в яркие, зеленые, больше не скрытые очками глаза Гарри — а перед взром у него картинка годичной давности, где он приседает перед слипшимся, грязным и дорожащим комком шерсти на корточки, а этот комок, оказывается, даже не серый, как Драко показалось сначала.

Белоснежно-белая кошка.

Он вспоминает, как не смог пройти мимо, вспоминает, как нес шипящую кошку к себе домой, заботился о ней, вызвал ветеринаров и учился жить вместе с ней. Как они вместе учились жить друг с другом — как Мелисса заново училась доверять, и Драко учился заботиться о ком-то кроме себя долгое время. Это было сложно и царапины по всему телу Драко вызывали много вопросов и пошлых шуточек со стороны Панси и Блейза, потому что как только они приходили Мэл пряталась, забивалась в углы и под шкафы. Сейчас, конечно, все по-другому — Мелисса очень ласковая девочка, на самом деле, часто любит сидеть на коленках Тео (хотя Драко не понимает, в чем прелесть — коленки у него костлявые и постоянно тычутся тебе в тело, и это, это _больно_ ), постоянно ластится ко всем четверым, и очень часто разговаривает с Блейзом, когда он приходит и гладит ее мягкий животик.

— Да, — сухо отвечает Драко, пару секунд спустя, разглядывая то, как Мэл изящно запрыгивает на стол и обнюхивает коробку, а затем и руку Поттера, которая осталась на столе. Гарри поднимает на него свои чертовы _светящиеся_ глаза и осторожно спрашивает:

— Можно погладить? — и Драко просто пожимает плечами с непонятным выражением лица, потому что Мэл начинает тереться о руку Гарри, который гладит ее. И она даже не царапает его. Вот же мелкая зараза. — Такая милашка, — умиленно говорит Гарри, пригибаясь к мурчащей Мэл, чтобы ее мордочка была на одном уровне с его лицом.

Драко правда не может сдержать своего удивления по нескольким факторам. Он, во-первых, никогда особенно не замечал за Поттером большой любви к животным. Да, у Грейнджер был кот, которого сначала не очень любил Рон, но Гарри к нему никакого интереса не проявлял, насколько Драко было известно. И, во-вторых, Мэл _никогда_

просто так к незнакомым людям не подходила и не давала себя гладить.

Он буквально чувствует, как у него вытягивается лицо.

Гарри поднимает на него слегка виновато глаза, будто только что опомнившись, и не удерживается от смешка, как только замечает такое выражение на лице Малфоя.

— Прекрати мацать мою кошку, — сам шипит рассерженным котом, как только понимает, что Поттер хихикает, как девчонка, _над ним_. В _его_ доме, поглаживая _его_ мурчащую кошку. Драко нужно будет серьезно поговорить с Мелиссой, определенно. — Забирай свои зелья и проваливай уже, — это не звучит очень уж злобно. Драко вдруг понимает, что звучит он так, словно ворчит на Блейза, который мог бы мешать ему готовить еду. Или на Панси, когда она критикует его садоводческие способности. Или на Тео, когда тот начинает чересчур занудничать (что случается редко, но все же). Судя по слегка отстраненному лицу Поттера, тот тоже это понимает. Что они оба не звучат так, будто избивали друг друга до крови каких-то семь-восемь лет назад.

Драко философски думает, что они теперь взрослые люди, и это вполне логично, что они стали… Он смакует слово «разумными» на языке, но как только видит озорную улыбку Поттера думает, что нет.

Черта с два они взрослые люди. Все еще мальчишки, которые не могут наиграться.

Принимая себя таким, какой есть (пусть и не всегда, но Драко правда старается), он позволяет себе напоследок запустить в Поттера маленьким, почти безобидным заклинанием отложенного действия — его ботинки обязательно, как только Поттер аппарирует с участка Драко, приклеятся к земле, Драко уже ощущает гаденькое удовлетворение от одной картинки в голове того, как Поттер падает, не удержавшись. За свои зелья Драко не боится — он всегда покупает склянки из небьющегося стекла, потому что он не привык подводить своих клиентов.

Гарри оборачивается почувствовав, наверное, тепло его магии. Драко на секунду замирает, когда видит заломленные в растерянности брови Поттера и, в целом, вот это вот его выражение на лице.

— Даже не проводишь? — растерянность сменяется тем же озорным выражением лица. Драко отмирает и фырчит, распахивая дверь и делая приглашающий жест рукой.

— Вали, Поттер, — великодушно произносит, прикрывая глаза для того, чтобы подчеркнуть все свое радушие. — Можешь не возвращаться, сделай милость.

Поттер смеется, словно как смеялся в школе над чьими-то шутками, а он просто наблюдал за этим. Драко глубоко внутри чувствует удовлетворение, какое-то детское, если честно, потому что… Потому что Драко всегда получает все, что хочет.

Даже с отсрочкой в года.

Зато всегда.

— До встречи, _Драко_ , — салютует ему Гарри и выходит на крыльцо. Малфою странно то, как легко слетает с языка его имя, как оно правильно звучит вот этим слегка хриплым голосом с нотками поддразнивания. Как его имя, которое Поттер вряд ли когда-то действительно произносил вслух, звучит на удивление _хорошо_.

— Пока, — говорит, размышляя над тем, что только что произошло.

Как только дверь за Поттером захлопывается, Драко берет маленький клочок пергамента, чиркает на нем короткое: «Спасибо за сюрприз, Рон» и отправляет его своим филином в кабинет достопочтенного мистера Уизли, который для Драко уже давно просто «Рон».

Драко вертит в уме это странное «до скорого, Драко», вместо какого-нибудь «удачно нам никогда не встретиться больше, Малфой», пока идет обратно в свою мастерскую. Он прикрывает дверь и облокачивается на нее спиной, в растерянности рассматривая зеленые глаза своего ангела.

Вертит головой, решает не думать об этом и принимается за картину. Как всегда убегает.

( _Когда-нибудь ему все равно придется остановиться_ )

Через пару часов в комнату его мастерской стучит сова с запиской. Драко с улыбкой откладывает кисть, случайно пачкая себе кожу на руке краской. Морщит нос немножко, но это ничего. Ронова птица мягко подныривает под руку Драко, чтобы он погладил ее — и кто он такой, чтобы ослушаться? Записка в ее лапках гласит:

«Всегда пожалуйста :)

Если согласен на обед со мной завтра, то разрешаю поныть на то, какой я моральный урод»

Драко соглашается, потому что когда он упускал такой шанс? Поиздеваться над Уизли? Правильно, никогда.

После того, как он дает печенье для совы, и она выпархивает из его окна, он снова садится за картину — и работает почти до утра, потому что неожиданный прилив вдохновения все никак не отпускает.

Почему бы это…

***

— Скажи мне честно, — первое, что говорит Драко, присаживаясь за столик к приветственно улыбающемуся Рону. Глаза у Драко горят нетерпением узнать ответ, озорством и капелькой _злорадства_. Уизли сразу же думает, что дело тут как-то нечисто — потому что Драко обычно был не настолько весел и взбудоражен, а если даже и да, то выражалось это в большом количестве подколок по поводу внешнего вида Рона максимум. — Поттер уже жаловался, что ебнулся и порвал свои и так дранные джинсы?

— Э-э, — недоуменно тянет Рон, разглядывая Драко, пока тот отвлекается на меню с улыбкой, полной сладкого наслаждения от мести. Рон как-то… как-то давно не видел Драко в таком настроении. Только если ему удавалось пошпынять чем-то Блейз, и ему прямо не терпится рассказать Рону о том, как его парень облажался. Или что-то вроде того. Рон прищуривается, рассматривая друга все усерднее. — Ты типа… что-то сделал, да?

У Драко очень бледная кожа, хорошо выделяющиеся синяки под глазами, маньячья улыбка на все лицо и блестящие глаза, которые хоть и уставшие очень, светятся будто изнутри.

— Ага, — довольно говорит, пролистывая страничку меню. Рон еще раз оглядывает его, а потом до него доходит. Он пытается сдержать улыбку, в которой непроизвольно расползаются губы, но не совершенно не получается. — Что? — уже настороженно спрашивает Драко, замечая, как улыбается Рон. Медленно наслаждение сходит с его лица, смываемое легким отчаянием. — О черт, только не говори мне, что не сработало.

— Я так понимаю, — смеющимся тоном говорит Рон, под совершенно жалобным взглядом Драко, который выглядит, как безумно _разочарованный ребенок._

— Ты решил вспомнить Хогвартс, — Рон прерывается на еще несколько смешков, думая, что эта парочка никогда не успокоится. — Только вот Гарри — артефактор, и на него вряд ли подействовало какое-либо мелкое вредящее заклятие. Если оно не темномагическое, конечно.

— Черт, — шипит Драко, резко вздергивая меню и прячась за ним. Теперь он больше похож на грозовую тучку со своими нахмуренными бровями и чуть надутыми губами. Рон старается смеяться не слишком громко, они все же в кафе. — Вот чего он к этой хреновой статуэтке еще полез… — бубнит себе под нос, а Рон вздергивает брови.

— Какой еще статуэтке?

— А, ну, — он откладывает меню, когда подходит официант. Они оба быстро надиктовывают ему свои заказы, и когда он отходит от их столика, Драко продолжает, слегка морщась, словно вспоминая что-то не приятное. — Блейз подарил на Рождество, — он ежится, передергивая плечами. — Эта _вещица_ , кстати говоря, из магазина твоих братьев, — Драко так явно выделяет слово «вещица» голосом и так явно _впивается_ взглядом в Рона, как будто именно он виноват, что его парень придурок и решил что-то подарить из адского магазинчика близнецов.

— Но только вот… — с легким сомнением говорит Рон, будто бы вспоминая. Драко вскидывает на него глаза. — Я не уверен, что в ассортименте магазина есть магические статуэтки.

— А ты что, думал, что Блейз может подарить что-то, что доступно всем и каждому? — усмехается Драко, в душе печально вздыхая. Он рад, конечно, что Блейз такой до жопы креативный, и внимательный, и заботливый, но… не когда он дарит что-то, что вполне вероятно может откусить член. — Она скорее всего сделана на заказ у близнецов.

— И в чем ее суть? Ты, не знаю, словил проклятие из-за нее? Каждый, кто к ней притрагивается получает прыщи на своем лице? — Рон тихонечко смеется в кулак, когда Драко шипит: «Не дай Мерлин, я бы реально убил этого придурка».

— Я до сих пор не имею понятия, — Драко отпивает немного только что принесенного чая с самым заносчивым видом, который Рон помнит еще со школы. Слава Богу, что сейчас Драко просто придуривается. (Рон правда немного выдыхает) — И, если честно, совершенно не горю желанием узнавать.

— Мог бы просто спросить у Фреда? — Драко смотрит, и в его взгляде четкое, красноречивое: «Ты меня за идиота держишь?»

— Ты думаешь, я не пробовал? — он просто пожимает плечами, а Драко очевидно раздраженно продолжает. — Они оба отказались отвечать мне! — восклицает он, а потом взмахивает руками, передразнивая какого-то из близнецов. Судя по манере чересчур кривляться, как раз Фреда, думает Рон. — «Так же совсем неинтересно!». Ага, а вот когда я сдохну будет заебись весело и интересно. Мудаки.

— Это их второе имя, — смеется Рон, наблюдая как ругающийся Малфой пьет свой чай, как нахохлившийся воробей и приступает к своей еде.

Думает потом, когда идет домой к своему парню, что раньше, когда они все учились в школе… скажи ему кто тогда, что в будущем он будет встречаться со слизеринцем, _тем самым_ Блейзом Забини, и ходить в кафе вместе с Драко Малфоем, и обсуждать, какие Фред и Джордж иногда мудаки, попутно перебрасываясь понимающими ухмылочками — он бы врезал этому человеку.

Но сейчас-то все классно, думает, когда закрывает дверь в дом, кричит, что пришел, а ему навстречу выходит улыбающийся Блейз и мимолетно целует в губы.

***

Две недели все идет хорошо. Рон спокойно работает, пару раз ездит на задания со своей командой, заполняет бумажки, которые положено заполнять Главному Аврору, встречается дважды с Гермионой, ходит на свидания с Блейзом. Живет обычной, размеренной жизнью без происшествий, вроде взрыва магазинчика близнецов из-за не очень удачного опыта Джорджа или разъяренного Малфоя, который вламывается к нему домой, потому что Блейз сделал хуйню и прячется у Рона дома. Хреново прячется, правда. Он морщится каждый раз, когда вспоминает об этом, потому что спасать Забини пришлось именно ему — а Малфой и так не сладкий пирожочек, а уж когда взбешенный… (Блейз просто ржал где-то за диваном, прикрывшись щитом от проклятий, которые вылетали из палочки Драко)

А потом случается это.

— Рон? — Гарри заходит в кабинет, снова не постучавшись, потому что сейчас ему действительно _наплевать_ , что там делает Рон и кто у него в гостях. Пусть хоть с Блейзом трахается, Гарри сейчас вообще все равно, у него теория, и эксперимент, и вообще, у него сейчас важное _Дело_. С большой буквы, конечно же.

— Э, да? — слегка запинаясь произносит Рон, потому что Гарри выглядит, мягко говоря, _странно_. Он выглядит так, будто действительно собирается убить Рона, потому что спятил. Уизли кажется, что сейчас самое время прощаться со всеми близкими и родными.

Потому что у Гарри взъерошенные больше обычного волосы, действительно воронье гнездо, покрасневшие, явно уставшие глаза и сверкающая веревка, обмотанная вокруг кулака.

— Готовься, — Гарри подскакивает к столу, стремительно обходит его и всего за пару секунд оказывается у Рона за спиной. И это немного нервирует, если честно. — Я задаю вопросы, ты отвечаешь максимально быстро, — он повязывает веревку у Рона на шее (на секунду Рону кажется, что это удавка пролетает у него перед лицом и вжимается в кожу). — и честно, понял меня? — Рон кивает. И молится, прости господи.

— Гарри? Все в поряд-

— Сколько у тебя братьев? — Гарри звучит так, будто он аврор, которому поручили провести допрос. Рону кажется, что у его друга получается куда лучше, чем у многих его ребят, особенно с этим командным голосом и веревкой на шее допрашиваемо-, то есть Рона. Блять.

— Эм, пять.

— Ты встречаешься с Блейзом Забини?

— Да, — звучит с маленькой запинкой, потому что говорить об этом с Гарри все еще до жути неловко.

— Хорошо, — звучит довольно над ухом, что Рону кажется, будто Гарри сейчас просто издевается над ним. — Твоя должность?

— Что, прости? — слегка нервно, но Рону страшно, Гарри его пиздец пугает со своими экспериментами иногда.

Потому что Рон, черт возьми, в девяносто процентах случаях является его подопытной крыской! Если Гарри пытается сделать амулеты против каких-то проклятий, кто их испытывает на себе? Если Гарри пытается сделать защитные артефакты, кто должен проверять их силу? Если Гарри делает хоть что-то, что относится хоть мало-мальски к артефакторскому делу — _он зовет Рона._

И, честно, самое ужасное во всем этом только то, что Рональд Уизли виноват сам. Потому что после школы, когда пришло время выбираться куда поступать дальше… Гарри запутался. И Рон, ну так, невзначай подсунул ему книжку про артефактов и немного про их дело.

И поступил на артефактора. И, конечно, догадался из-за кого на его столе оказались те книги.

— Кем работаешь, спрашиваю?

— _Епт-твою-мать-блять_ , Главным Аврором! — первую часть фразу Рон просто бормочет куда-то в пустоту, натурально проклиная самого себя. Потому что идиот!

Гарри хмыкает, почти улыбается, но Рон-то не видит этого. Веревка в его руках все так же светится.

— Кто сверху? — Гарри не уточняет, о чем речь, и даже не надеется на ответ, но Рон, _Рон просто забывается._ Потому что вопросы идут слишком быстро, и он правда отвечает не задумываясь, а еще он _ненавидит_ этот трюк. Потому что его всегда используют близнецы, кружась вокруг него, что начинает рябить в глазах, и задавая эти дурацкие простетские вопросы, а потом _вот так_.

— Мы универса- Какого хрена? — веревка продолжает светиться, и Гарри задумчиво закусывает губу. Просто потому, что ему на самом деле не нужно было это знать. Есть, правда, шанс, что ему не удалось правильно воссоздать магическую структуру того кольца в этой веревке. Это он сейчас и проверит.

— Ага, — он выглядывает из-за плеча друга (и выглядит подозрительно покрасневшим). — А теперь соври-ка, — говорит серьезно, так, как может, заглядывая прямо в смущенные глаза Рона.

— Джин твоя старшая сестра?

— Да? — веревка потухает на секунду, а потом светится, и снова потухает — сверкает в его руках, и Гарри хмурится. Где-то есть ошибка, и ему позже нужно будет узнать, где.

— Теперь снова правду, — он вздыхает, придумывая вопрос. Это ведь так легко, почему в голову лезет одна фигня? Или не приходит вообще ничего. Либо то, либо другое.

(Драко бы сказал, что у Поттера так всегда было. Либо херня, либо ничего, потому что мозг ему дали просто случайно)

— Ты носишь ту пижаму утенка, которую тебе подарил Джордж? — Гарри задает вопрос чисто от балды. Просто потому что ничего другого за пару секунд он придумать не смог.

— Нет, — веревка в его руках потухает, и он подозревающие щурится. Сверлит ронов затылок взглядом, пока тот не вздыхает и не шепчет тихое: «Иногда. В ней удобно!». Веревка тут же начинает мерцать снова, а Гарри пытается не смеяться — потому что пижама была правда мягкая и удобная, но представить Рона в ней… выглядит чертовски комично.

— Ты заказал новые зелья у Драко?

— Да, — на автомате отвечает, а потом хмурится. Светящаяся веревка сползает змеей с кожи в ту же секунду, и Гарри выплывает в поле его зрения, словно довольный уж.

— Я заберу, — ухмыляющееся лицо Гарри так и светится самодовольством, а Рон внезапно начинает кое-что _понимать_.

— Зачем? — в голове есть, конечно, несколько догадок, но спросить лишний раз не помешает. Может, ему стоит предупредить об этом Драко — о том, что над ним зависла определенного рода _угроза_. А может, и не стоит, щурясь, думает Рон, разглядывая Гарри.

— Потому что, — как ребенок, ей богу. Еще бы язык показал. — Ну, в общем, пока. Все, что мне нужно было я проверил и узнал, спасибо, дружище, — разворачивается на носках и сбегает.

Тогда Рон понимает, что вот сейчас его спокойная жизнь закончилась. Помахала ручкой и захлопнула за собой дверь — вот как Гарри сейчас.


	3. Chapter 3

Гарри не мог выкинуть статуэтку из головы. Просто не смог. Он даже зашел к близнецам в магазинчик, вот настолько было велико его личное наваждение.

Это было во вторник, когда он сдался и признался себе, что ему любопытно. Только и всего. Утром, как только будильник у кровати противно зазвенел, он тут же долбанул по нему рукой, выключая, и откинул одеяло. Оделся в рекордные сроки, пообещал, что купит себе кофе по дороге, накинул куртку и вышел из дома.

Все потому, что его «любопытно» на самом деле было всего лишь тем, что он делал какие-то дела и все равно думал о доме Малфоя, он просыпался и первым же делом думал о том дне, когда зашел в его гостиную.

Как минимум: в воскресенье утром он взял новый выпуск Ежедневного Пророка (и сразу же пролистнул пару страниц про себя любимого, который «…как всегда, с блистательным упорством и острым, как лезвие клинка Гриффиндора, умом помогает благородному Главному Аврору Рональду Уизли в расследовании по делу темного мага-бла-бла-бла». Хотя бы по этой строчке можно было узнать автора. Гарри мог не любить Пророк хотя бы за то, что все его колдофото были либо с уже знатно просроченным сроком годности, либо абсолютно неудачными.), отпил глоток черного кофе на своей кухне и, наткнувшись на строчку «…артефакты были обнаружены…», он раздраженно вздохнул, и опустил газету на стол. Потер глаза, потому что перед ними снова стояла чертова статуэтка. И чертов подозрительный Малфой.

Так что у Гарри имелись официальные обоснования, чтобы припереться в магазинчик близнецов Уизли как только он откроется. К тому же, у него отпуск, спасибо Рону.

— Добро по- О, Гарри, — приветствует его обернувшийся Фред. На нем жилетка, подчеркивающая фигуру, рукава белой рубашки небрежно закатаны по локти. Гарри вздергивает слегка брови, потому что Фред решил отпустить волосы. В прошлый раз они были короче, а сейчас были собраны в небольшой, не совсем аккуратный пучок рыжих прядей.

— Привет, Фред, — Гарри улыбается, потому что действительно рад видеть его. Время, когда он мог видеться близкими людьми буквально каждый день, прошло, и сейчас у них у всех есть своя жизнь, своя работа, которая отнимает много времени, и свои планы. Он регулярно встречается только с Роном, и то, потому что они почти что работают вместе. Хотя бы в одном здании. Чуть меньше, но тоже часто он встречается с Гермионой. Тут же думает, что давно не виделся с Луной и Невиллом. — Прическа просто огонь, — и показывает два пальца.

— Спасибо, — Фред смеется тихо, а в комнате за прилавком что-то (Гарри догадывается — кто-то) громко падает, и слышится слегка виноватое: «Блять?» голосом Джорджа. Фред оборачивается коротко, но потом снова поворачивается лицом к Гарри и на лице у него: «Все хорошо, главное без вопросов». Поттер думает, что это выглядит немножко смешно. В стиле Уизли. — У нас все прекрасно, как видишь, — и ухмыляется несвязной ругани за своей спиной. Гарри безмолвно поднимает брови, когда вслушивается в матерный поток из уст Джорджа.

— Да-а, — кивает, с понимающим видом и облокачивается на прилавок обеими руками. — А если серьезно? Как дела идут?

И вот так, Гарри на полчасика забывает, зачем он сюда пришел изначально. В магазин начинают заходить и другие покупатели, но один из близнецов всегда остается с Гарри, чтобы поболтать. Когда одна из постоянных клиенток (как объясняет с огоньком в глазах Фред) зовет его, чтобы лучше подобрать себе что-то из новинок, к Гарри выходит Джордж. Вот он выглядит так же, как и в последнюю встречу, и это вызывает приятное тепло где-то в районе сердца, от воспоминаний о том, как хорошо они устроили чаепитие. (Или кофе с ликером, кто что пил. Это небольшой камень в огород Джорджа, да, Гарри признает) и как долго они тогда разговаривали. Гарри вышел, когда было уже темно и звезды сияли на небе. Как хорошо тогда было поднять голову вверх и увидеть их.

— Черт, — хлопает себя по лбу Гарри, когда понимает, что он пришел не просто за дружеской беседой. Джордж поднимает вопросительно брови и кивает, улыбаясь, мимо проходящему клиенту. — Я, вообще, кое-что узнать хотел.

— Ну давай, артефактор, — все немного дразнились тем, что Гарри решил выбрать артефакторское дело. Просто это было действительно смешно — то, как Гарри смог применить свое неуемное любопытство и мозги, которые даже у него имелись, не смотря на причитания Драко.

— Вы делали какие-нибудь статуэтки на заказ? Магические? — он решил начать с малого. Не то, чтобы он рассчитывал, что Джордж не поймет, что именно он имел в виду, но попытаться, правда, стоило.

— Ты что, был дома у Малфоя, а? — глаза Уизли загораются опасным огоньком, и он еще бровями так поигрывает, что Гарри тут же хочется провалиться сквозь землю от этого абсолютно грязного подтекста.

— Я забирал зелья Рона, — он пожимает плечами и старается быть невозмутимым. Настолько, насколько это, конечно, возможно.

(если честно, его покрасневшие от смущения щеки говорят все за него)

— Ну да, ну да, — Джордж кивает с важным видом и тут же улыбается проказливо. — В таком случае, нет, Гарри, мы никогда не делали никаких магических статуэток в виде богов, — уголки губ Джорджа растягиваются еще шире, как только Гарри протыкает его хмурым взглядом. Улыбка эта на вид чертовски слащавая, если честно. Но Гарри не удивлен.

Он выходит из магазинчика, и тут же чуть съеживается — в кожаной куртке становится уже холодновато, но вряд ли это, конечно, сможет заставить его сменить любимую куртку в ближайшее время. Гарри улыбается уголком губ, чувствуя абсолютное умиротворение после встречи со старыми друзьями, даже если ему отказались давать ответ.

_(Как только за Гарри закрывается дверь, Джордж выпрямляется, переставая опираться на стойку локтями, и зовет Фреда. Тот с вежливой улыбкой извиняется перед очередным перехватившим его клиентом и подходит к почти подпрыгивающему на месте брату._

_— Мы совершенно точно должны возобновить старый спор, — с горящими глазами оповещает Джордж, словно очередная шалость только что созрела у него в голове, и Фред не сомневается, что оно именно так. Он перебирает те несколько тем, на которые они спорили и которые решили оставить закрытыми. Фредди умный мальчик, так что догоняет быстро. — Тот самый, который…_

_—… про то, как скоро Гарри и Драко разделят постель? — договаривает Фред за брата и смеется совершенно злобным смехом, пожимая улыбающемуся Джорджу руку._

_Они знали, что возобновят этот спор еще тогда, когда Блейз Забини пришел к ним в магазин, чтобы сделать заказ)_

Так что, да. Дело было в статуэтке. Вовсе не в Драко, который язвительно ему ухмыляется и швыряется проклятиями.

_Вовсе нет._

Именно поэтому Гарри все же идет к знакомой двери и, на этот раз он замечает его, с усердием тыкает в звонок.

— Опять ты? — морщится Драко, открывая дверь. Почему-то он был готов к тому, что ему придется увидеться с Поттером еще раз в ближайшее время. У Гарри где-то внутри что-то тепло сворачивается от этих слов, но он не думает об этом, и широко улыбается. Надеется, что просто бесяче, но получается скорее счастливо, чем как-то иначе. Если Драко и замечает (он замечает), то никак не реагирует и просто пропускает Гарри в дом.

— Опять я, — Гарри оборачивается и буквально светится этим своим внутренним светом. Он проходится взглядом по Драко — снова водолазка, снова брюки. Гарри замечает пятнышко краски у него на руке, но вежливо помалкивает, пока Драко как-то устало тащится за роновыми зельями. Как только Малфой скрывается из поля зрения, Гарри тут же подлетает к статуэтке.

Снова ничего. Как будто она совершенно обычная, настолько посредственная, насколько вообще возможно в доме волшебника. Он хмурится, прислушиваясь к тому, не идет ли Драко обратно и достает из куртки палочку. Он произносит одно из диагностирующих заклинаний, почти одними губами.

— Пиздеж все, она точно магическая, — бубнит Гарри, убирая палочку и отходя от стеллажа на пару шагов. И теперь он чувствует от нее волны магии. Он трет глаза и думает, ну пиздец. Нафеячили тут близнецы, конечно. Иногда он задается вопросом, почему эти гении не пошли на артефакторский факультет, и ответ сразу же находится.

Они бы все разнесли.

— У тебя все в порядке? — с подозрением спрашивает хрипло Драко, стоя с небольшой коробкой в руках.

Он выглядит спокойно, малость недовольным, как и всегда (возможно, стоило бы добавить: «в присутсвии Гарри»?) — об этом говорят слегка нахмуренные вечно брови, почти незаметно, но сразу чувствуется, что Драко не счастлив уж точно, и чуть поджатые губы.

Тоже еле заметно, но Гарри, кажется, за годы учебы в Хогвартсе научился распознавать эмоции Драко буквально по мимическим морщинам. Только сформулировав, Поттер тут же старается забыть эту мысль.

— Да, все хорошо, — Гарри отрывает руку от лица и смотрит на невозмутимого Драко. — Не хочешь угостить чаем? На улице холодно, я замерз, как собака, — бубнит Гарри, приобниая себя руками и ежась от неприятных мурашек. И сразу же идет на кухню.

Драко проглатывает свое кислое: «Вообще-то, не хочу» и идет следом, потому что, если честно сопротивляться Поттеру — как будто себе дороже. (Он старательно игнорирует «как будто») Ставит зелья на стол, вздыхает и взмахивает пару раз — Гарри засматривается на его изящные движения. Чайник встает на конфорку, и Драко зажигает огонь.

И все в тишине, однако… Гарри может скромно отметить, что эта тишина вовсе не кажется напряженной. Возможно, он мог бы назвать ее уютной, но натыкаясь взглядом на сложенные на груди руки Драко и его деланно недовольное лицо, прячет улыбку и молчит тоже. Слушает звук собственного дыхания, как горит огонь на конфорке и осторожно рассматривает, из-под ресниц буквально, задумавшегося Драко.

Ему было интересно, о чем тот думает, но и просто наблюдать было достаточно. Серый взгляд постепенно расфокусировался, а черты лица Драко становились с каждым мгновением все мягче и расслабленнее. Приятно было осознавать, что в моем присутствии Драко может расслабиться, думает Гарри, чувствуя, что уже как будто немного отогревается, но тепло это идет изнутри.

На кухню прибегает Мэл, и Гарри не удерживается от того, чтобы пригнуться к полу и поманить ее руками. Малфой заранее начинает усмехаться, потому что Мелисса _так не делает_ , но тут же побеждено стирает свою ухмылку с лица, когда кошка реально подбегает и начинает тереться о поттеровские руки так, словно это Драко.

Пиздец.

— Не подавись, — доброжелательно подает Драко заварившийся чай, и Гарри испускает смешок.

— Спасибо, Драко, — Малфою, честно, везет, что он в этот момент стоит к Гарри спиной. Потому что руки его замирают над чашкой, а на лице воцаряется такая непонятная смесь обескураженности и недоумения, что ему нужно еще несколько секунд помешать ложкой в чашке, хотя чай он пьет исключительно без сахара. Гарри делает глоток за его спиной и стук чашки о стол отвлекает его от этой реальной _благодарности_ в голосе Гарри.

— Пожалуйста, — отвечает все же нормально, когда голос уже не собирается давать петуха и на лице у него вполне комфортно сидит отстраненность.

— Ты и правда почти не изменился со школы, — делает еще глоток Поттер. Драко неопределенно пожимает плечами, не зная, комплимент это или оскорбление. Поднимает глаза с кружки и натыкается на внимательно рассматривающий его взгляд поттеровских зеленых очей. На секунду ему кажется, будто они снова в Хогвартсе, но картинка тут же пропадает. — Ты правда занимаешься только изготовкой зелий? — Драко, если честно, задерживает дыхание на секунду и старается думать только о том, что Поттеру просто неоткуда было узнать, что Драко пишет картины. Гарри тем временем надувает по-детски губы. — Это же так скучно.

— Вообще-то, — поднимает палец вверх безумно оскорбленный, потому что Зельеварение изначально было его планом на всю дальнейшую жизнь, и какого хуя чертов Поттер смеет так выражаться об этом. Он сам херов артефактор!

Отстраненность убирается куда подальше, Драко распыляется все больше, не забывая упомянуть все достоинства профессии Зельевара и любезно подобосрать Артефакторское дело в ответ.

Гарри подпирает голову кулаком и слушает все с довольной улыбкой.

***

Если честно, то Драко не знает, как так получилось, что мысль: «Стоп, я что, бухаю вместе с чертовым Поттером» пришла к нему только к концу второй бутылки, прямо вот тогда, когда Гарри рылся в его-тире-Блейза ящичке.

Он понимает это тогда же, когда осознает тот факт, что пялится на Гарри совсем не отрывая взгляда с того момента, как тот встал и поплелся за добавкой. Его внезапно как-то бесконечно сильно _мажет_ , когда глаза без его на то согласия фокусируются исключительно на вырезе слегка съехавшей майке Поттера. Или на его блестящих, полуприкрытых глазах и удивительно пушистых ресницах. Или на хитрой улыбке, в которой мягко расползаются красные, обкусанные губы Гарри.

Драко очухивается и смотрит почти свирепо.

— Отъебись от меня, — говорит он, заранее зная, что это бесполезно.

Прямо как с Блейзом говорит, поразительная схожесть. И никакого результата.

Гарри улыбается, как будто мысли читает. Улыбка у него приобретает оттенок безмятежности. Он взмахивает рукой в направлении Малфоя и с легкой заминкой, которую можно уловить только у втарабан пьяных людей, проговаривает:

— Что на счет музыки?

— Нет.

— Давай, будет классно.

Малфой сдается непозволительно быстро. Прямо таки пиздец непозволительно, так что он ставит себе заметочку в голове подумать об этом утром, когда он будет менее пьян и когда рядом не будет никаких ошеломительно красивых Поттеров.

Он хмурится, тихим Акцио призывая проигрыватель, и ставит еще одну заметку подумать насчет «ошеломительно красивого». Он не совсем уверен даже, что сможет выговорить это сейчас…

К моменту, когда проигрыватель приближается, Драко успевает сделать еще около трех заметок. И все они, почему-то, про Поттера. Он правда не собирается думать об этом дольше необходимого, но в какой-то момент замечает, что этот самый чертов Гарри Поттер начинает идти в направлении одной из тех вещей, которая стоит где-то на первых местах в списке Драко: «Это мое все, я продам за это душу», где-то после комнаты номер семь.

— Отсоси, Поттер, — пьяно, и от того громко, говорит Драко, цепко хватаясь за плечо Гарри и оттаскивая его от проигрывателя, который так дорог сердцу. Когда Драко выпивает, он совсем не контролирует свою речь. Но тут это никого особенно не смущает, если честно.

— Если ты так хочешь, — смеется в ответ Гарри, приседая прямо на пол, не сумев удержаться на ногах из-за того, с какой силой Драко потянул его назад.

Он наблюдает, как Драко, медленно покачиваясь, встает и возится с подлетевшей только что пластинкой, аккуратно опуская ее на законное место. Пьяный Драко выглядит невероятно забавно и мягко в глазах пьяного Гарри.

(Поттер еще не знает, что от количества алкоголя в его крови ничего особенно не изменится)

Драко не спрашивает, что именно Гарри хочет послушать, а Поттер слишком доверяет человеку, у которого есть дорогой проигрыватель, за которым явно хорошо ухаживают.

Спустя еще пару бокалов Гарри кричит песни битлз, совсем не попадая в ноты, и Драко пьяно смеется с этого, чуть ли не падая на спину. Он пока просто не знает, что «Гарри Поттер, вообще-то, не поет», потому что иначе он смеялся бы куда громче.

***

Утром в доме Драко тихо. Солнце пробивается сквозь шторы, редкими лучами падая на пол в гостиной. Никаких звуков и никакого движения, как будто статичная картинка. Фотография.

Но эту магию момента разрушает полыхнувший в камине огонь и появившаяся Панси Паркинсон в нем.

— Пиздец, — шепотом горит Панси, тут же отступая назад. Она очень элегантна в укороченной темной мантии, из-под которой видна юбка. Появившийся следом из камина Тео подхватывает крепкой рукой ее под локоть и не дает ей так же элегантно споткнуться от неожиданности.

— Согласен, — тихо и хрипло произносит он, рассматривая голую мускулистую спину Гарри Поттера, который валяется на диване в гостиной Драко. Эта мысль застревает в голове у Панси — она прямо-таки застопоривается на ней, прокручивая в голове раз за разом. Тео же проходится взглядом по его коже, отмечая, что на ней нет никаких следов бурного секса, никаких засосов и царапин, по разворошенным волосам, медленно осматривает нижнюю часть тела. На Поттере были только темно-серые джинсы, хорошенечко обтягивающие его подтянутое тело. Панси оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на его лицо и несильно бьет его ладонью по руке, шипя:

— Не пялься! — Тео невозмутимо пожимает плечами и отводит взгляд.

От Панси веет горячим возмущением.

Он только сейчас отпускает ее руку и отходит к лестнице, которая ведет на второй этаж. Там располагалась спальня Драко. Небольшие каблуки на его обуви глухо стучат о деревянный пол, хотя он старается не шуметь. Однако, ему не приходится подниматься — наверху показывается взъерошенный, слегка опухший Драко — на его голове шухер, словно как и у Поттера, глаза покрасневшие. Тео просто, ну знаете, выразительно приподнимает бровь и не говорит ни слова.

Драко тут же тихо стонет: «Бля-я-ять», потому что абсолютно точно понимает, что он пытался сказать.

Панси, как только слышит это, набирает побольше воздуха в легкие, аккуратно проходит мимо спящего Гарри, стараясь не задеть ногой его свисающую с дивана руку, и встает прям рядом с Тео, задирая голову на Драко.

— Какого хрена? — шепотом кричит она, и Тео усмехается уголком губ, наблюдая за лицом Драко. На нем буквально написано: «Что мне, блять, сказать?», такое испуганное и истеричное в одно и то же время. Тео думает, что вот примерно такое же у него было бы лицо если бы Нарцисса застала Драко за самоудовлетворением.

По лицу Панси понятно, что она как будто застала Драко трахающимся с Поттером. Тео правда старается держать все свои комментарии при себе, но их как-то немного много получается за раз, так что он просто продолжает ехидно улыбаться и щурить глаза.

Драко снова хочется сказать: «Блять». Потому что это, на самом деле, провал.

Абсолютный провал.

— Драко? — приглушенно хрипит из гостиной, как если бы говорили это в диван и не до конца проснувшись, слегка бормоча. Тео откидывается назад, чтобы лучше рассмотреть, как Гарри (блять) Поттер ворочается на диванчике Драко. Панси около его плеча, кажется, медленно закипает — Тео лениво размышляет от чего это? Он совершенно не собирается никого спасать — ни тупого Драко, ни тупого Поттера.

— Драко? — вторит требовательно Панси, впиваясь взглядом в бледного Малфоя.

Теодор продолжает — это потому что Драко не сказал, что они теперь с Поттером необычайно близки или же это потому что Малфой позволил кому-то спать на _пансином_ диване. Она по какой-то причине уже вечность считает его своим. Тео вскидывает снова бровь, взвешивая оба варианта и наблюдая, как Драко вздыхает, а следом медленно начинает спускаться, слегка придерживая голову.

К концу лестницы у него вместо лица непробиваемый кирпич, и Панси приходится слегка задрать голову, чтобы ровно смотреть в эти бессовестные глаза.

— Никаких оправданий, — хрипло говорит он и отходит на кухню заваривать себе живительный кофе, и Тео думает, что это, вообще-то, было ошибкой. Потому что Панси рядом с ним начинает натурально дымиться.

— Драко Люциус Малфой, какого хуя ты делаешь… — она почти разъяренно взмахивает руками, и Тео снова усмехается. Потому что обычно Панси так себя не ведет. —… вот это!

Должно звучать, как вопрос, но звучит скорее как обвинение. (Это оно и есть) Продолжить ей не дает ввалившийся взъерошенный и все еще полуголый Поттер.

— Привет, солнышко, — язвительно откликается Малфой, тут же переключаясь.

— Иди в жопу.

— «Ну если ты так хочешь», — передразнивая отвечает Драко, и Гарри стыдливо стонет, прислоняясь лбом к прохладному столу и старательно игнорируя два сверлящих его затылок взгляда. Получается неплохо, с учетом, что голова трещит невозможно.

— Поттер, знакомься, это — Тео, — Драко не отрывает взгляда от стены, когда одной рукой указывает на Нотта. Чашка с кофе все также дымится около его лица, так, что остается виден лишь его хмурый, невыспавшийся взгляд. Драко не добавляет, что: «это тот самый, который страшный, как пиздец, но ты его вряд ли помнишь», лишь переводит руку на змеино улыбающуюся Панси. Но только после того, как Тео апатично взмахнет рукой и стрельнет этим своим темным взглядом на Гарри. — Это Панси, — он делает глоток обжигающего кофе перед тем, как продолжить. — Дорогие друзья, это дорогой Поттер, но знакомить вас вряд ли надо, его только глухой и слепой еще не знает.

— Познакомились, — изрекает грозно Панси, подытоживая. Гарри хочет сглотнуть, но в горле сухо пиздец, поэтому он просто что-то угукает и плещет себе воды в стакан.

— И нам, кажется, пора, — говорит низко Теодор, утягивая Панси за локоток в коридор.

Гарри оборачивается, думая, что со временем у Нотта голос только ниже и глубже стал.

— Напиши нам, Драко, — вставляет Панси, тоже оборачиваясь и напряженно вглядываясь в Гарри. — Когда будешь свободен.

***

— Это был самый отвратительный флирт, который я когда-либо видела, — морщится Панси, щелкая пальцами и следом будто стряхивая с них что-то невероятно противное. С усмешкой Тео думает, что это мог быть тот самый флирт, который им не посчастливилось наблюдать на кухне.

— А чего ты ожидала? — задает риторический вопрос Тео, придерживая Панси, когда она, слишком занятая обдумыванием слащавой сцены на кухне и оскорблений ее в своей голове, чуть не вляпывается в лужу, не заметив ее. Панс вскрикивает и прижимается ближе к Теодору, голос которого приятно окутывает словно бархатом. — Что спустя семь лет они научатся флиртовать друг с другом, как-то иначе, чем рычать и драться, как дикие животные? — Панси мило хихикает в ладошку над комментарием Тео.

Несколько минут они шагают в тишине, и Тео думает, что тут бы к месту было покурить, но он же не курит.

— Как думаешь? — разрывает тишину Панс, задавая вопрос так, как будто продолжая разговор. У нее была такая милая привычка. Теодор поворачивает к ней голову, рассматривая и ожидая продолжения. Панси снова щелкает пальцами и чуть морщится, как будто отлавливая себя на том, что забывается. — Как думаешь, если мы сейчас ворвемся к Блейзу, то встретим еще одну лижущуюся парочку?

Тео хмыкает и кивает, потому что вероятность этого и правда где-то около девяноста процентов. Причем про «лизаться» Панси верно подметила.

— Давай просто вместе погуляем? — спрашивает, зная, что она уже согласна. — Недавно открылась выставка нового художника тут недалеко, — он делает паузу, рассматривая признаки отрицания на лице Панси, но там только полное удовлетворение. — Можно еще купить кофе по пути.

— И пончики, — кивает и улыбается счастливой улыбкой.

Тео все так же мягко придерживает Панси за руку, даже когда они покупают кофе и даже когда уже заходят в галерею.


End file.
